This application, and the innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein, (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally concern systems and methods related to reducing or eliminating retropulsion of a body or other debris within a body lumen during a surgical procedure. Such systems and methods are sometimes referred to as “anti-retropulsion” systems and methods. As but one example of systems and methods, of an innovative anti-retropulsion device can be configured and/or used to reversibly occlude a ureter during a urologic procedure to remove ureteral calculi (“kidney stones” that have dropped into the ureter from a corresponding kidney), e.g., during ureterolithotripsy. Current systems used to prevent anti-retropulsion may become damaged during a procedure and thus are not easily retracted or cease to prevent retropulsion of a body of debris. Some system once deployed from a 1-D state to a 3-D state cannot be compressed and easily retracted. Other systems have a generally 2D configuration and require additional steps to be performed to remove the system when the procedure is completed.
An example of a system is available from Boston Scientific and offers a Stone Cone™ Retrieval Coil. An example of another system is available from Cook. Medical and offers a NTrap® device. Another example of a system is available from Percsys and offers the Accordian® (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,462,183; 7,879,066; and 7,883,516 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes). Yet another example of a system is available from Boston Scientific and is sold under the name Backstop. Examples of some anti-retropulsion systems that may be used may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,610,077; 7,097,648; and 7,214,229 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
Despite prior proposals, anti-retropulsion devices have not been widely adopted by surgeons. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective, easy-to-use, and safe anti-retropulsion systems, apparatus, and methods. It would be attractive to have an anti-retropulsion system and method so that the anti-retropulsion system is extendable behind debris and can be retracted and removed from behind the debris. It would be attractive to have an anti-retropulsion system that is expandable to fill an entire cross-section of a body lumen. It would be attractive to have an anti-retropulsion system that can be used with a laser, a green laser, an ultrasonic device, or a combination thereof.